This invention relates to a sunrays focusing apparatus for focusing sunrays and taking out them in the form of focalized parallel beams.
The most important points to be considered in utilizing the solar energy such as solar heat are how to manufacture the focusing system cheaper because of the low energy density of the sunrays and how to reduce the focusing area relative to the sunrays receiving area; that is to say, how to focus sunrays to increase the density of energy available.
A great many systems for utilizing solar heat have heretofore been developed; however, most of them were disadvantageous in that they cannot provide sufficient sunrays focusing density and are complicated in construction and expensive for commercial use.